The X Patches
by Fireside Commulist
Summary: Isabella might be a grown woman, but her Fireside Girl spirit still lives on. Her desire to earn every single patch takes her into the dreaded X Patches, a series of patches only grown up members can earn. Now a Fireside Woman, Isabella faces her ultimate test as a member of her group.
1. Prologue

'Isabella, you really want these patches that bad?' Gretchen said.

'Yes, yes I do,' Isabella said. 'I might now be a woman, but I won't stop until I've earned every single patch, including those from… the X Patches.'

Gretchen rested a hand on Isabella. 'Isabella, you do realise you will have to do all kinds of things you wouldn't normally do, right? Sex, drugs, rock and roll… okay I don't know why that phrase is still a thing, but you get what I mean. Alcohol, violence, all kinds of adult and transgressive activities.'

'Gretchen, there's nothing I can't handle. I'll be fine, I promise.'

'It's just, know that we won't think less of you if you ever choose to back out.'

'I won't though, a Fireside Girl never gives up!'

'Fireside Woman. We're not little girls anymore, Isabella. Imagine how fucked up it would be if they made us do this underage?'

Isabella read through the X Patch document, deciding where to go first. 'Look, if it helps, I'll try and start simple.'


	2. Seduce a Sexually Oblivious Person Patch

Isabella and Phineas were cooking in their dorm, and Isabella was already planning her first X Patch. She watched as Phineas was throwing ingredients into a pan, and got out a small cup of water to pour on everything. First chance to strike.

Isabella lined herself up and pretended to trip. She stumbled into Phineas, knocking water all over his shirt.

'Oh my gosh, Phineas, I'm so sorry,' Isabella said. 'Here, let me take your shirt.'

'No, no, it's okay, Isabella,' Phineas said. 'We're almost done, I can stay like this.'

Isabella sighed to herself. She decided to go to the sink and wash a few things. When she was certain Phineas was focused on their dinner, she splashed water over her shirt.

'Oh no, I got my shirt wet, too!' Isabella said. 'What ever will I do now?'

Phineas continued to face his cooking. 'Just put it in the wash, maybe have a shower since it's all soapy.'

Isabella pulled Phineas' face to hers. 'With that stain, maybe you could use a shower too. Here, let me take that shirt off.'

'Don't worry, I just need to serve it up now. I'll shower after dinner. You can have yours now.'

Isabella grumbled. 'Can you at least help my shirt off?'

'Sure!'

Phineas turned off the stove and went to Isabella, pulling her shirt off. Isabella was only wearing a bra on the top half of her body, and used that to put Phineas' hands over her breasts and kiss him on the lips.

'What was that for?' Phineas said.

Isabella did nothing but hold up her breasts and wink at Phineas.

Phineas sat at their table, waiting for Isabella to arrive. When she did, she was in nothing but a bathrobe that made an effort to show a lot of her legs and chest. Phineas couldn't help but stare at her when she went to sit beside him and eat.

'Isabella, don't you want to get dressed first?' Phineas said.

'It's okay, Phineas. Just eat, I'll explain when we're done,' Isabella said.

Not much happened during dinner, but as Phineas began to walk towards the shower, Isabella pulled him back.

'Oh, Phineas, I don't think what happened to your shirt is that bad. Let's just go to the bedroom,' Isabella said.

'Oh, why the bedroom? It seems a bit early for bed, don't you think?' Phineas said.

'It's early, but let's go there anyway.' Isabella took off Phineas' shirt and tossed it aside.

As they walked to their bedroom, Isabella moaned as she rubbed herself against Phineas. When they arrived, she pulled him to their bed.

'Someone's cuddly tonight,' Phineas said.

Isabella made her voice as sultry as possible. 'If you want to put it that way. See, as someone who has chosen to remain a Fireside Woman even though I graduated from the Fireside Girls, there's some patches I want to try getting.'

'Oh, what like? I'm always happy to help.'

'They're pretty extreme, things only adults could do. You can imagine what kinds of things I need you for, right?'

'Oh, do you want me to help you do taxes? Or record people's maximum heights? Or medical bills? You know how awful healthcare insurance is these days.'

'No, it's way more fun than that,' Isabella undid her bathrobe, exposing her breasts.

Phineas couldn't help but stare, and lost any ability to speak.

Isabella giggled. 'I love how I can still surprise you like this. Now, crumb cake, you know what comes next.'

Isabella removed her bathrobe completely and then went to remove what was left of Phineas' clothing. Once that was done, she went to kiss him, holding his body while doing so. Phineas responded without thinking by reciprocating her actions, soon passionately making out with her.

It didn't take long for Phineas to slip his penis into Isabella's vagina. Their passion continued through their fucking, still kissing each other, feeling across each other's bodies and thrusting like there was no tomorrow.

When Isabella started to moan, Phineas thrusted into her even harder. Waves of pleasure hit Isabella as Phineas soon reached his own orgasm, releasing his seed into her. The couple collapsed onto their bed and lay beside each other.

'So sex for patches, huh?' Phineas couldn't help but grin.

'Yeah. You up for more of this?' Isabella said.

'Sure. If you need to do anything weird or with other people, I'm cool with it.'

'You catch on quick once you actually realise what's going on. I'm still surprised it takes a lot to get your attention to seduce you.'

Phineas' smile became more tender. 'You know you can just ask me if you want sex, right?'

'I mean, yeah, but this patch required me to seduce someone who'd be quite oblivious to my advances.'

Phineas laughed to himself. 'Huh, right. I'm serious though, if you want something, you can just say it.'

Isabella crawled over Phineas. 'But what if I like seducing you like this?'

'You're telling me that after years of me not being able to get your hints that you love me that you actually enjoy trying to seduce me, even when I also don't get it?'

'Okay, fine. I'll try and be clearer to you. Doesn't mean I won't have a few surprises up my sleeve, though.' Isabella smirked as Phineas pulled her in to cuddle.


	3. Sex Using an Unorthodox Object Patch

Phineas was taking photos of a nude Isabella, who was getting into all kinds of poses for the camera.

'Do we need to do anymore, Isabella?' Phineas said.

'Just sexy photos smoking weed.' Isabella got out some marijuana.

Phineas snapped a photo. 'And done. So, what now?'

Isabella however was already high. 'Come smoke some with me, Phineas. Your weed is the best.'

'You know me, Isabella, I'm not into smoking any illicit substances. I usually use this for medical reasons and to entertain the others.'

'I promise it's for the "Smoke Weed with your Partner Naked" patch.'

'…okay, just this once.'

Phineas joined Isabella to smoke some weed, and immediately felt the effects as well. He stumbled to Isabella and neither could control themselves, having sex already. As Phineas thrusted into her while making out, what was originally a small studio with some yoga mats now was a kaleidoscopic mess. When Phineas came, he watched Isabella explode and reform.

As his senses returned to normalcy, he noticed Isabella was pouting slightly, holding her legs with her arms. He offered to cuddle her, but she raised a hand.

'I'm not satisfied, Phineas. I need more. Give me more.'

'Isabella, I didn't bring my re-erector today, I wasn't expecting things to turn out like… this. Are there any patches I could help you get while I get hard again?'

'Hmm… the "Have Sex Using an Unorthodox Object" patch could work?'

'Is that real or are you just still high?'

'Turn to the sixty-ninth page of the X Patch guide… hehe, sixty-nine, we should do that some time, Phineas.'

Phineas opened up the guide and saw information about the patch. 'Have sex with someone using an unconventional object. No genitals, hands, breasts, mouths, bottoms or sex toys are permitted, anything else can fall under the category of unconventional objects, including human body parts not mentioned.'

'Fuck me with your nose.'

Phineas paused for a moment. 'Are you sure about that?'

'I said, fuck me with your nose. It's long and pointy, the perfect substitute for your dick.'

'Isabella, I'll wait a little just to be sure you're not high. I'll look after you until you seem good to me.'

Phineas cuddled Isabella and gave her kisses, and saw her reacting with giggles. She laid back onto Phineas' body, and Phineas wrapped his arms around her torso to secure her.

'Okay, I think I'm good now. I'm not seeing or feeling anything weird, at least.'

Phineas hesitated. '…do you still want me to fuck you with my nose?'

Isabella kept her confidence. 'Yes, yes I do. Just so you know, the weed simply removed my inhibitions. I've fantasised about this scenario a lot.'

'Well, I mean, if it's what you want, I'll give it to you.' Phineas looked to the side as he spoke.

Phineas sat down and waited for Isabella to figure out what angle she wanted to be penetrated with. Isabella faced herself towards him, and looked at and around Phineas to figure out what would work best. She settled with Phineas sitting upright and her putting her legs over his shoulders, with a soft wall behind her to lean back on in case balancing her got hard. Phineas held her up and positioned his nose right in front of her vagina, and slowly pushed it into her.

Isabella let out some quick moans as she was being penetrated, and Phineas closed his eyes and slowly started bobbing his head to fuck her. Isabella's moans remained soft yet consistent, her eyes slowly closing as she embraced this new sensation.

Isabella began thrusting her hips to form a rhythm with Phineas' movements, and Phineas responded by tightening his grip around her butt and pressing his arms against her thighs. Phineas squeezed into her flesh, getting a louder moan from Isabella.

'Phineas, more.' Isabella's thighs squeezed Phineas' head as her legs clung to him.

'Guess… you're almost… ow, there,' Phineas said.

'Yes… Phineas, I'm coming!'

Isabella's head lurched back onto the wall as her arms hung down from her body. Phineas slowly untangled her legs and helped her off him, exposing his soaking wet nose, while Isabella slid to the ground.

'Phineas… I need this more often.' Isabella lied herself against Phineas.

'That's good to know. Despite it hurting sometimes, I honestly enjoyed it myself. You know, with my head being consumed by your thighs.'

Isabella batted her eyes. 'Was it enough to make you hard again?'

Phineas returned her expression. 'For sure. Wanna fuck one last time before we leave?'

'My pleasure, crumb cake. Oh, your nose, do you wanna wipe it first?'

Phineas slowly pushed his nose in the valley between her breasts and squeezed them over it. 'Nope. I love having your juices on me.'

Isabella pulled Phineas up by his chin and kissed his nose. 'I can see why.'


	4. Resist Under an Aphrodisiac Patch

Phineas extracted a tiny amount of liquid from a bottle, and waited for Isabella to bring in some coffee.

'Phineas, you ready?' Isabella said.

'Just bring over the coffee and we're good to go,' Phineas said.

Phineas made three drops of the substance he had into each of their coffees, and then put it away. The couple then had their breakfast and took their drugged coffee. When both of them finished their drinks, Isabella started a timer.

Isabella got out a document. 'I started the timer for the aphrodisiac patch. Remember, no form of sexual activity for 12 hours. Not even kissing. No restraints or aversives can be used to discourage sexual urges.'

'Sounds easy enough. We should probably try and stay far away from each other, it will make things easier for us.'

'You're right, though don't underestimate that aphrodisiac. We're probably gonna feel horny regardless of whether we're with each other or not.'

Phineas paused for a moment. 'Are you sure this is a good idea doing it on a college day? We should've done it in the woods, or at least somewhere without many people.'

'Deliberately finding an environment lacking people is against the rules of the patch. Plus, I like a challenge anyway.' Isabella smiled.

Phineas found himself staring at Isabella, specifically the cleavage from her top. 'Did you really have to dress in just a sports bra today? I already feel like I'm going crazy.'

'Phineas, it's necessary, our bodies are going to be hot from the intense arousal. I'm going to the mountains to make sure I don't overheat. It's a chance to get my survive in the cold naked patch too. Don't worry, if I end up not being around many people, I have an exception to the rules if it's to get another patch because it will still require my use of willpower.'

Phineas sighed. 'I wish I had something to do at least. I just have a normal college day.'

'That's a bummer. Anyway, good luck… let me kiss you just once… let's have a nice make out… wait, no! Not now! Stupid sexy Phineas, get out of here before I start humping you!'

'Good idea!' Phineas ran outside in a shorts and orange singlet.

* * *

Phineas sat in his lecture for the day. The professor was lecturing about quarks, but Phineas had nothing recorded. He simply sat in his chair sweating, trying not to think about fucking Isabella. Unfortunately for him, trying not to think about her only made him think about her even more.

His clothes were soaked with sweat, and his skin was bright red. Everything he touched turned wet. He needed to be free. He needed to escape. Without thinking, he packed his things and left the lecture theatre.

Phineas threw his singlet off and stuffed it into his bag, and went into a shower room. He stripped down and turned on the shower, soaking his body in cold water. Despite cooling his body down, he was still in agony. He needed to free himself from the pain. He slowly reached for his throbbing penis only to hear a knock.

'Dude, you've been in there for half an hour, what's your deal?' a voice outside said.

Phineas realised what he was doing and stopped. 'Oh, sorry, I'll finish soon. I kinda lost track of time.'

Phineas walked out of the shower after getting dressed again, and stormed out, thinking about what to do.

'Someone's out early.' Phineas stopped to see Adyson talking to him. 'Finally bored of one of those big physics lectures, Phineas?'

Phineas panted. 'No, I'm just kind of out of it today.'

'Maybe you need some time off. While Ginger is up in the mountains with Isabella, the other girls and I are heading to the beach. Want to come with us?'

'Sure, I need something to keep myself occupied anyway.'

'Cool, we'll be waiting for you in the car park.' As Phineas left Adyson, she called Gretchen. 'Phineas is coming with us today.'

'Wow, you're taking him with us? Isn't he usually intensely engaged in those physics lectures right now?' Gretchen said.

'He doesn't seem like himself today, I think it'll be good for him to get out a bit. He could come skinny dipping with us! I mean, he's not really like other guys I've met, he's never been a pervert around us, so it's not like he'll be weird or anything.'

* * *

Isabella was in nothing but short shorts, a sports bra and a jacket when she got out the car. Ginger turned to her.

'Uh, Isabella, is everything alright?' Ginger said.

'Yeah, I'm fine, everything's fine,' Isabella said.

'You're bright red and you're clearly sweating like crazy. Also, you've dressed super skimpy for a trip out here in the snow.'

Isabella put her hands on Ginger's shoulders. 'Ginger, it's fine! You could bring out your titties in the cold too! Won't that be fun?'

Ginger pushed Isabella off her. 'Okay, what the fuck? Isabella, something's clearly not right. Just tell me. I'm a medical student, this is literally what I'm training for.'

Isabella's eyes widened as a crazed grin enveloped her face. 'Ginger, show me your titties! We're all good friends, right?'

'Isabella, take a step back and think about what you're saying. Take a deep breath and count to three, and then think about what you said.'

Isabella did as Ginger asked, and then her eyes widened. 'Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I'm being a creep!' Suddenly, her voice went from shameful to euphoric as she began hitting herself. 'I'm a bad girl! I'm a bad girl! Yes, I'm a bad girl!'

Ginger grabbed hold of Isabella. 'Just tell me what the fuck is going on!'

Isabella began uncontrollably giggling. 'Yes, master Ginger. I will serve my master well.'

Ginger could do nothing but blankly stare. '…what?'

Isabella took some deep breaths. 'Okay, okay, I think I'm getting a moment of sanity… so basically, I'm going after the X Patches.'

Ginger's eyes widened. 'Oh, no, oh no no no. Don't tell me you're doing that aphrodisiac one.'

'Oh, not just that, my beautiful babe, but I'm gonna get the survive in the cold naked patch!' Isabella burst into laughter.

'Are you out of your mind? You know nobody takes these patches seriously, don't you?'

'But if I don't get them, I'll be a bad girl! Ginger, I can stop it now, but only if you want to…'

Ginger held Isabella back as she tried to kiss her. 'Look, I appreciate the offer, but I think we have more pressing issues at hand.'

'Aww, no hot car sex in the cold? Okay, guess I'll be off.'

Ginger protested, only for her to run off. 'That girl is nuts regardless of the aphrodisiac or not.'

* * *

Phineas sat in the car next to Holly in the back, and he found himself finding this beach trip less relaxing than he'd hoped. Everyone was in revealing clothes ready to be shed once they arrived, and he was already hot again.

Phineas removed his singlet. 'Holly, I only realised now how stunningly hot you are.'

Holly's eyes widened as she blushed. 'Uh, thanks? Are you doing polyamory now?'

'No, but I mean, being stuck like this in a car with five hot girls is definitely making me think about it.'

Gretchen turned to Phineas. 'Is this one of the X Patches that Isabella is trying to get?'

The other girls gasped as Gretchen mentioned the X Patches.

Phineas jumped back. 'You know? Well, you're a Fireside Woman, of course you'd know this stuff. But still, wow. I'm definitely impressed. Of course, the sexy nerd would know such things.'

Adyson laughed. 'We've got a crazy horny Phineas with us? Let's see how long he can last at the beach. We're here, girls.'

After Adyson parked her car, everyone walked out, and there were surprisingly few people at the beach.

'Did you guys want a smaller spot?' Phineas said.

'Yeah, we wanted to be out of the way,' Gretchen said. 'Judging from how you're acting and your uncharacteristically perverted comments, I'm assuming Isabella is doing the aphrodisiac patch with you?'

'Yeah, that one. Though I wish it was an orgy patch, especially seeing you goddesses strip into your bikinis.'

Holly laughed. 'Oh, this isn't even the fun part. Wait, sorry, I bet that comment will just make it worse.'

'Don't worry, girl, your words are something I want to listen to forever.'

Holly grew more flustered. 'Look, talk to me when you have a clear head. I don't want to exploit you.'

Milly turned to Katie. 'Wait, is Holly making a move on Phineas?'

'Gosh, I hope there's a patch that can excuse this,' Katie said.

The girls were already lying on the beach among the few people there, only for Phineas to sit restlessly.

'Uh, does anyone need any sun lotion?' Phineas said.

'Phineas, I think you should go swim,' Gretchen said. 'It'll keep your overheated body nice and cool.'

'Oh yeah, good idea.'

'Plus I bet there's some bombshell mermaids who are waiting for a visit from a handsome, triangular man,' Adyson said.

Gretchen sat up and glared at Adyson. 'What are you even doing?'

'Look, if he's got more motivation to go out and swim, then there's less time he's gonna worry about wanting to fuck us.'

Gretchen frowned to herself. 'Isabella, you could've at least notified us before you did this patch.'

* * *

Isabella stripped her clothes onto the snow, becoming completely naked. She didn't feel cold at all, in fact when she touched the snow, it would instantly melt. She wandered through the frozen woods, her hair growing messier by the minute.

As she walked into two men she knew from college, she laughed.

'What'cha doin, boys? Pedro and Chad, right?' Isabella said.

'Whoa, Isabella? What are you doing out here? Like… this, no less?' said Pedro.

'Oh, you know, just doing my old crazy Fireside stuff. Say, any of you boys want a free fuck?'

'Isabella, I appreciate the offer, but I think we best be going.'

Chad ribbed Pedro. 'Dude, it's Isabella. What are you doing passing this up?'

'Oh great, you wanna fuck a girl who's naked in the woods and probably on something? Bro, stop thinking with your dick.'

'Look, she's just really horny, she probably needs someone to help her out. You go back to camp, and I go score.'

'Chad, you're such a Chad,' Pedro said.

'I know. Wait, Isabella, where are you going?'

Isabella yelled at the top of her lungs. 'Skinny dipping!'

Pedro and Chad chased after Isabella only to quickly lose her. Isabella wandered through many trees, tempted to use branches to satisfy herself, only for her to realise that would be painful. She found a frozen lake and dove into it once she melted a hole.

Despite the cold water, she felt no chills. She thought about how great it would be to fuck here, especially with Phineas. Shame there wasn't a patch for fucking under a sheet of ice underwater, fucking in water is something the couple have already done.

Eventually Isabella found herself swimming in a current, and ended up in a hot spring. She swam at the surface, and ran into another familiar face.

'What'cha, doin', Irving?' Isabella said.

Irving screamed. 'Isabella? How did you get here? This place is restricted, you're trespassing!'

Isabella crawled out of the water, soaking wet. 'What's wrong, is being visited by a hot girl begging for action not allowed? Irving, you're such a hunk, let me show your body the attention it deserves.'

'Wait, I know my body is surprisingly hunky now, but you're with Phineas!'

'We're not seeing each other until tonight, Irving. Show a girl a good time, will you?'

'I refuse! I shall never risk my OTP for a moment of brief physical pleasure! Go back to Phineas, Isabella. He's the one who needs you like this!'

Isabella stopped. 'Yes… Phineas… I must find Phineas. I need to fuck Phineas.'

Isabella jumped back in the water and swam out the hot spring, leaving Irving gobsmacked. He then got his phone out and called Carl.

'Irving, you're on your spa break, is something wrong?'

Irving's voice couldn't help raise itself. 'Yes, something is so wrong, oh so very wrong. So horrifyingly wrong! Oh, and we had a brief security breach at the hot spring, you might want to work on that.'

* * *

Phineas wasn't even thinking as he swam through the sea. Well, something was on his mind. Fucking. He needed to get back to Isabella, but he needed to satisfy himself immediately. Unable to control himself even more, he swam back to shore, and found himself soon facing the girls skinny dipping.

He needed to fuck them so badly, but there was no way he could do that. Not only would that be wrong and messed up, but it would run the chance for Isabella to get the patch. With all his restraint, he went up to the girls and they all surfaced.

'How's our fuckboy going?' Adyson said.

'Adyson, do you want to encourage him?' Milly said. 'Look, I know we all get horny, and Phineas might be a fine young man, but I don't think this is the time.'

'Oh, it's totally the time,' Phineas said. 'Any of you girls wanna have some fun?'

Holly grabbed hold of him. 'Look, I'd love to, but I think it's best we swim back to shore. It's the evening now after all.'

Katie turned to Milly. 'Uh oh, she is actually into Phineas. Should we talk about this with Isabella?'

'Yeah, this could get ugly,' Milly said. 'Make sure nothing gets weird.'

After everyone got dressed again, Gretchen loaded up the car. 'Should we drive Phineas home, Adyson?'

'Honestly, I think we should,' Adyson said. 'If we leave him alone, who knows what Phineas will do?'

* * *

Isabella drove her car at top speed, all while not wearing anything.

'Isabella, slow down, do you want us in trouble?' Ginger said. 'Also put some fucking clothes on.'

'Not unless you call me sexy. Oh wait, I lost my clothes in the woods anyway. I guess I'll have to greet Phineas like this. Thankfully, we've passed our twelve hour limit now.'

Ginger facepalmed as Isabella drove past many cars at top speed, quickly making it to her apartment. Isabella looked at the timer for her patch, and it went off. She ran out and saw Phineas with the other girls, and the moment he saw her, he stripped off his clothes and they both immediately started fucking in the parking lot. While the other girls were still there.

'Don't tell me, Phineas was a horny freak too?' Ginger said.

'Yes, yes he was,' Gretchen said. 'The worst part was that his charms seem to work on us.'

Holly sighed, her eyes purely on Phineas and Isabella's action. 'You bet they did. If he ravages me like he ravages Isabella someday, I'll die a complete woman.'

'Join us, Holly!' Isabella said.

'I appreciate the offer, but I'd rather not do this in a, uh, parking lot.'

Ginger looked to Gretchen. 'Maybe you should've warned her harder.'

Gretchen stared into the distance. 'I agree. This isn't worth the trouble.'

Holly turned to Gretchen and Ginger. 'Uh, mind if I drag them inside? Because I don't think anyone should come here and see this.'

Ginger gave a deadpan look at Holly. 'Sure, go on.' Ginger turned back to Gretchen. 'I really hope this doesn't get any worse, Isabella was a nightmare today.'

Gretchen raised a hand to her chin. 'If Isabella wants these patches, she's got every right to. But if this causes any damage, I'll make sure she realises what she's done. I don't want to lose her to a hunt for patches.'


	5. Troop Orgy Patch

Isabella woke up in a room with her fellow Fireside Women. She immediately noticed a headache and nausea. She also lacked any clothes, something her friends also shared with her.

'Girls, I think we got the "get drunk with your troop" and "get high with your troop" patches,' Isabella said.

Gretchen felt around to find her glasses. 'Ginger, what do we do when we're all hung over?'

'Gretchen, it's Isabella. Ginger's not even here, she probably went to the bathroom.'

The two women overheard Ginger. 'Hope you're happy, Isabella. I'm fucking sick, so now your goddamn medical student friend can't help the rest of you.'

Isabella looked to the others. 'Well, not a problem, we all got some medical training as Fireside Girls, right?'

Isabella looked as Adyson, Holly, Milly and Katie started to wake up. They looked at Isabella and Gretchen with confusion.

'Girls, where's the wine? I need more,' Adyson said.

'Adyson, no!' Milly said. 'We're hungover, don't drink more alcohol.'

'You can't tell me what to do, bitch.'

'Did you just call me a-'

'You two, can it,' Holly said. 'Ginger will fix us up in no time, right?'

Gretchen looked to Holly. 'Ginger's sick, I don't know when she'll be back.'

Ginger walked out of the bathroom in a towel. 'I highly recommend we all take a shower first. Isabella, you first.'

Isabella groaned. 'Why me? I'm tired.'

'We all fucking are. This party was your idea, so you should get cleaned up first.'

'Fine, bitch.'

'Did you just call me a-'

Holly stood up between them. 'Girls, calm down. Isabella, just do the thing. Ginger, give us more stoned hangover advice.'

'Oh, just because I'm the medical student, I need to do fucking everything, right?'

As Ginger complained about having to do so much, Isabella went into the shower. She didn't take long, but when she got out, she opened up a cabinet with a lotion. She rubbed it across her body, and then got dressed. As she walked out of the bathroom, she drew everyone's attention.

'What'cha smiling about?' Katie said.

'She probably was using her shower time to get herself off over Phineas,' Adyson said.

Isabella stopped walking. 'Oh, nothing. I just feel better, that's all. And Adyson, no.'

* * *

A few hours passed, and Isabella was watching the other girls. They were all talking and recovering. Now was her chance to strike.

'So, girls, since we're all here, want to help me get another patch?'

Ginger sighed. 'Isabella, we all got hangovers while stoned, do you really want to try another one?'

'I need you girls for it, though. If it's not too much trouble, we should get this one out of the way while we're all here.'

'Isabella, I think you're being a bit hasty,' Gretchen said. 'Take it easy, don't force these patches onto yourself, and more importantly, us.'

Isabella smirked. 'I promise this will be more fun than the last one.'

'You said getting drunk would be fun, and look what happened this morning,' Ginger said.

'Just hear me out, okay?'

'Fine, what patch do you want?'

'I propose we get the troop orgy patch.'

'I'm in,' Holly said. 'Anyone else with me, girls?'

'I'm in, too,' Gretchen said. 'Isabella, I might question whether these patches are worth it, but anything to make you happy.'

'I feel an inexplicable urge to help Isabella get this patch,' Katie said.

'Same here,' Milly said. 'Ginger, Adyson, what about you guys?'

'Only if Isabella spanks me,' Adyson said. 'Just kidding, of course I'm in.'

Everyone looked to Ginger, awaiting her decision. Isabella grew stiff as she feared she would reject her call despite taking necessary precautions for this patch to succeed.

'I don't know why, but I feel the need to say yes,' Ginger said. 'I mean, sex with you girls? This is a once in a lifetime bonding opportunity I shouldn't pass up.'

Isabella let out a relieved sigh. 'Okay, it's not complicated. We all just need to get sexually intimate with each other, all seven of us.'

Isabella began the orgy by stripping off her clothes, which drew stares from the other girls and prompted them to do the same. Each of the girls all reached for Isabella, trying to grab pieces of her body.

Things shook up quickly. Milly and Katie started their own make out session. Ginger, Adyson and Gretchen were crawling all over and rubbing against each other. Holly was passionately making out with Isabella.

'Is this what it feels like to be Phineas?' Holly said.

'I see someone's enjoying herself.' Isabella smiled to herself.

Isabella sucked on Holly's breasts and rubbed her vulva before moving on to Ginger. Ginger instantly responded by grabbing her ass and French kissing her.

'Isabella, you might've caused some trouble with these patches, but this is worth it,' Ginger said.

Isabella grinded her genitals against Ginger's, making her moan with pleasure. She then moved to Gretchen and did the same, cupping and squeezing her breasts as she drew Gretchen to a climax.

'First orgasm of the group, congratulations, Gretch,' Isabella said.

'Anything for you, chief,' Gretchen said.

'I told you, you don't need to keep calling me that. We're equals now, friends,' Isabella said.

Isabella moved to Milly and wrapped herself around her body, kissing her neck and chest. Once she moaned, she moved to Katie and sucked on her tits while grinding against her thighs. Once Katie had an insatiable grin, she moved to Adyson and played with her breasts.

'I-Isabella, I'm so honoured to fuck you,' Adyson said.

'Oh, I'm just getting started.' Isabella went down and began eating out Adyson.

Adyson's orgasmic screams spread across the room, and between the other girls' interactions with each other, they all put their pussies in front of Isabella's face so she could eat them out too. Once all of the girls were brought to satisfaction, Gretchen looked at the others.

'Girls, time to finish this.' Gretchen lead the others into tackling Isabella down and grabbing at parts of her.

Adyson retrieved a strap on and went for Isabella's ass. Holly faced Isabella's mouth upside down and made out with her. Gretchen and Milly each grabbed a breast and sucked on it. Katie and Ginger went for her thighs and took care of her pussy.

The ecstasy was unimaginable for Isabella. All six girls were making an effort to pleasure her, and her body was writhing and screaming for more. Isabella's moans grew loud to the point she began screaming, and her climax sapped all energy from her body.

'Thanks, girls. You're the best.' Isabella simply lay on the floor, grinning at her experience.

* * *

The other girls had left, and Isabella was cleaning up the room she rented. As she was packing things up to leave, she found her X Patches document. She tensed up as she read a section titled 'Rules and Restrictions.'

She turned to a page and read a section to herself. 'Aphrodisiacs are allowed for patches unless stated otherwise.'

She then scrolled to another section, and checked it too. 'You cannot use ways to control people into sex unless stated otherwise. If you completely undermine other participants' free will, then not only will your patch be rendered an automatic failure, but you will be expelled from Fireside Women.'

Isabella sighed to herself as she received a phone call from Phineas.

'What'cha doin'?' Phineas said.

Isabella chuckled. 'I'm about to come home now, actually. Things kinda went a little crazy over here.'

'So, what was that aphrodisiac lotion for anyway, another patch?'

'Yeah. I needed to get my troop orgy patch and I was worried the whole troop wouldn't agree, so I… told them that using the lotion would make it easier to engage in it. They all agreed, Phineas, they all agreed, everything was fine, they were all fine.'

'Wait, the whole troop? Gretchen was talking to me before and she was impressed at your devotion. She said you're great. Not like I needed it confirmed, but I'm glad sex with people beside me isn't too hard.'

'Oh wow, she went to speak to you just to tell me how great I was?'

'Well, not exactly. She was impressed by your devotion because she said you were able to get the whole troop on board when you only needed someone from your troop. In other words, you could've simply done it with just one and still passed. And yet, you took it to the next level. I love that about you, you know?'

Isabella started shaking. 'Can I call you later? I, uh, forgot something. Love you, bye.'

Isabella opened the X Patches document and found the Troop Orgy Patch, and reread the instructions. 'A Fireside Woman must participate in sexual activity with her troop. One troop member is enough to pass.'

Isabella facepalmed. How did she miss 'member'? It's not like it's a small, easy to miss word. Maybe Gretchen was right, maybe she is getting too worked up over this and making mistakes as a result. Isabella buried her head in the document and groaned.

'I screwed up. I promise I won't screw up for the other patches,' Isabella said.


	6. Fuck a Partner Who's Not Yours Patch

Baljeet was typing at top speed, heaps of numbers and letters filling pages in seconds. The only times he stopped were to briefly look to textbooks or papers to reference his work. Things were going smoothly until he heard a knock on his door.

Baljeet scrambled to type the last of his calculations before cleaning up his desk, and ran to the door. He opened it to see Isabella, but she was looking particularly striking tonight. She was wearing a short sleeved purple bolero top that really showed off her chest and midriff, and a short denim miniskirt and high heels. It was also clear her hair was done as it was long and shiny, and she was wearing a really nice smelling perfume with a cinnamon touch to it.

'Hey, Baljeet, what'cha doin'?' Isabella said.

Baljeet tried to put together any words he could. 'I-I-Isabella, why dressed so wonderfully tonight? I thought you said you wanted to simply visit me?'

Isabella lowered her eyelids. 'Well I wanted to make a good first impression.'

'Isabella, I did not even order any food yet. I wasn't even finished preparing the calculations I need ready for my classes tomorrow. Why did you suggest hanging out on such short notice, anyway?'

'It's been a while, and I miss you.'

Baljeet went red. 'Y-you miss me?'

'Look, I know I'm living together with Phineas and still catch up with the girls every now and then, but never getting to see you after all this time really sucks. You're one of my best friends, I really want to catch up more.'

'But we could have arranged a better time before a Friday packed with classes I need to teach, surely. Do you know how much I need to prepare?'

'Baljeet, calm down. Everything will be alright. You can have fun, you're allowed to relax.'

'But-'

Isabella's voice turned firm. 'I said, you're allowed to relax.'

'…fine, I will order some food then. You fancy anything?'

'Vietnamese would be nice. I'm in the mood for some pho.'

* * *

As they waited on their food, Baljeet found himself at his desk again, double checking everything he wrote.

'You're still working?' Isabella said with exasperation.

Baljeet focused his gaze on his computer screen. 'Look, I need to double check everything. One wrong calculation and suddenly my teaching materials are ruined.'

'Baljeet, you're literally the smartest guy I know. You're literally a professor at nineteen years old. If anyone can have this under control, it's you.'

'I appreciate the compliment, but these are not just any calculations for my mathematics and physics classes, these calculations could be key to figuring out the size of the Universe.'

'You know you could just ask Phineas and Ferb and they'd allow you to figure out the size of the Universe with some new invention, right?'

Baljeet groaned. 'I could do that, but you specifically told me that Phineas is visiting his niece, and of course Ferb is probably busy too being in England. I can do it myself, anyway, this is easy work. But even in easy work you need to be rigorous.'

'Dammit, I forgot, I did say I wanted it to just be the two of us. Also, I'm busy for the rest of the week, too. This is why I had to come tonight.'

Baljeet chuckled. 'I still cannot believe you have found ways to be busier than even me. Surely you still have free time, right? You're not currently working, and well, you and Phineas seem to not be missing each other too often. That is what he is telling me, anyway.'

Isabella smiled to herself. 'Oh, you know me, always finding new things to do.'

'You are one to call me out when you literally do RA, debate camp, soccer, your studies and whatever additional project you currently have now.'

'But at least I have a variety of things to do. You just do nerd things.'

'Who are you, Buford?'

'I'm simply stating facts. It must get so monotonous doing all these nerdy things. Even the people you've slept with tell me you're a total nerd in bed. A sexy nerd, but still a nerd.'

Baljeet's voice shot up. 'Why are you suddenly bringing up my sex life? I never expected you of all people to call me sexy, especially when you finally have the one guy you always dreamed of having. Also… you're making stuff up. I do not bring up my work in bed! I try to appeal to whoever I am with.'

'Yeah, which is why you mainly fuck Wendy Stinglehopper, the math girl, from the math team at school. Who is literally your math student. I knew she was waiting to kiss you that one Christmas.'

'We are basically the same age, she is actually a few months older than me. Also… why does it matter? I might be in a relationship with her among others, but when I branch out I don't focus on nerds.'

'Yeah, because Melissa Chase is totally not a nerd. She acts cool, but she's still a total nerd. The two main girls you fuck. Nerds to the end.'

'Oh yeah, what about Buford? I love that man, but he is no nerd.'

'He's a pretentious art student. Just a nerd of another kind.'

'Okay, Isabella, seriously? Why are… ar… aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…' Baljeet turned around to see his view was covered entirely by Isabella's cleavage. He became speechless, yet unable to turn away.

Isabella gave a cheeky smirk. 'Oh look, the delivery app says our food is just about to arrive, looks like we'll have to finish this conversation later.'

* * *

Baljeet and Isabella finished their pho with little conversation. Isabella tried to start discussion, but Baljeet barely even gave responses, acting flustered whenever he tried to reply. When they put everything away, Baljeet went back to his desk, only for Isabella to pull him away.

'Nuh uh, we're having this face to face,' Isabella said.

'Do you know how hard it is to even look at you after you shoved your boobs in my face?' Baljeet said. 'From someone as smart as you, that was definitely no accident. I am perplexed.'

Isabella acted coy. 'What's so perplexing, Baljeet? I just wanted your attention.'

'I feel so wrong. You show up tonight so hot, but I know I cannot simply bring you into bed. You are with Phineas, and I genuinely think that is wonderful, but I still find myself thinking about you in ways I should not.'

'Baljeet, your feelings are natural. It's not your fault I'm the hottest girl in town. I know so many who want me, even when they can't.'

'Yes, but you know I have… liked… you even since we were kids, right? You were so annoyed at me about it. Even when there was so many options, you were such a wonderful person to meet, and I had never met anyone more beautiful.'

'I know. And I know you don't just simply want me because I'm pretty or sexy. Remember back when we studied together? We had so many intelligent, thoughtful discussions. Even when you went off to college, we still had such fun times together. It wasn't always Phineas and Ferb fun, sure, but normal fun is great too.'

Baljeet smiled. 'Those were great times, I agree. Though I still wish you talked to Phineas, he was so worried about you never seeing him anymore. If you let me, I would've explained everything to him.'

'Baljeet, you don't need to bring this back to Phineas. This is our night.' Isabella cuddled up to Baljeet.

Baljeet tried to move back. 'Whoa, Isabella. I, uh, definitely appreciate the affection, but this is very uncharacteristic of you.'

Isabella batted her eyes. 'Oh, what do you mean?'

'Honestly, all of this. You have acted so strangely tonight; I believe you have something planned. First, you deliberately dress up well when you could have been more casual for your so-called casual hang out. You seem to be deliberately trying to appeal to me with your words. Then there are all of these weird conversation topics that are making me all emotional. Isabella, what is really going on?'

Isabella smiled. 'How are you feeling? I know you're surprised and confused, but besides that, how are you feeling, really?'

Baljeet felt himself heat up. 'Well, the way you have been acting and presenting yourself is making these old feelings for you incredibly hard to ignore. It is like I cannot get you out of my head, no matter how hard I try. All I can think about is all the things I wish I could do with you but never will. Wait, Isabella… are you deliberately teasing me?'

Isabella let out a small giggle. 'You could say it's something like that.'

'But why? Is this some strange patch you need to get? I know you still have patches even as adults.'

'Funny you say that, because that's exactly it.'

'What is this patch? Are you trying to drive me crazy? Is this Fireside organization going full sadist for its patches now?'

Isabella stroked Baljeet's face. 'Baljeet, you're overthinking this. I'm simply here to give you a bit of, let's say… catharsis.'

Baljeet turned red. 'Catharsis? What do you mean? I've studied so much but it's not like it is an unhealthy level? I still make time for other things, even if you think they are all nerdy.'

Isabella groaned. 'Ugh, Baljeet, just listen to your feelings. I feel like I'm talking to Phineas.'

'Wait, Phineas? No…' Baljeet jumped back.

'Yep.'

'I-Isabella. D-does he know about this? You are not trying to cheat on him, right?'

'Of course he does, I would never have a patch for cheating. This is one simply to let me be more… open with my relationship.'

Baljeet paused. 'So you are in an open relationship now? Just for a patch?'

'Well, I wouldn't call it truly open. The patch says simply to find someone who's not your partner.'

'Okay… why me, then?'

'Like I said, I want to give you some catharsis. I might not ever seek to be in a relationship with you even knowing you're polyamorous, but I wanted to treat my favourite nerd.'

'You say that like Phineas isn't a nerd. You have become oddly specific and narrow minded in your definition of nerd.'

Isabella grumbled. '…anyway, I want to give you some catharsis. I've also heard how everyone loves the time you give them. Whether they're partners or casual, everyone tells me you're the best at seduction. You seem very off your game tonight.'

Baljeet frowned. 'Well, yes, because I never expected to try and seduce you with your devotion to Phineas!'

'Ugh, can we not talk about Phineas for once? I wanted to hang out with my favourite nerd.'

'You know what, I am not even going to try and correct you. With how specific you are in your definition, not to mention how studious and hardworking you are in everything you do, I think you're quite a nerd. I mean, your social skills have even gone down over the years after he who you would rather not have me name got to your head and made you this obsessively busy with your studies and extracurricular activities. Isabella, you are such a nerd.'

'Baljeet!' Isabella went red and frowned.

'Oh my gosh, I am so sor-' Baljeet wasn't able to speak as he found his lips locked with Isabella's.

All of Baljeet's anxieties and frustrations went away as Isabella wrapped herself around him, prompting Baljeet to do the same. After a minute, they parted lips.

'It feels great, doesn't it?' Isabella said. 'I bet you're ecstatic that you can finally got to do this.'

Baljeet simply stared at her, catatonic. He couldn't even move.

'Yeah, I thought so. It's not every day the girl you have unrequited love for decides to let herself be yours for a night.'

Baljeet still wasn't able to speak, hyperventilating as his body heated up.

Isabella moved her finger over the small amount of unbuttoned chest exposed. 'Look at you. Baljeet Tjinder, Danville's favourite man, brought to this. You're heating up, let me help you.'

Isabella unbuttoned Baljeet's shirt and removed it. She cuddled up to him, pressing her exposed skin against his while feeling the obvious bulge in his pants.

'I know how much you want to take me. I know how much you've always wanted to. Why don't we make that dream of yours come true? Look, how about we start nice and easy, you can feel my boobs. I 'm wearing a pushup bra that turns invisible when I have a top on, so I got to show extra cleavage just for you. Phineas was kind enough to let me wear it when I visited you. But enough about the crumb cake, I'm here for you tonight.'

Isabella lied her back on Baljeet and guided his hands to her breasts, and his body started to relax as he slipped them under her bra.

Baljeet stuttered as he spoke. 'W-wait, I cannot even feel your bra.'

Isabella cooed. 'Pretty cool, right? It does the pushing up while acting like it's not even there. They feel so good, don't they?'

'I have never felt such soft, well sized and well-shaped breasts before. Is it really just the push up bra?'

'Why not find out yourself?'

Baljeet's hands fumbled as they moved to where Isabella's top was tied up, and he slowly undid the knot. A pale bra then materialized, which felt soft and silky in Baljeet's hands.

'Come on, Baljeet, what are you waiting for?'

As Isabella turned to face Baljeet as she spoke, he responded with a kiss. Baljeet turned her body around so they could more easily make out. Baljeet used the chance to remove Isabella's skirt before picking her up and carrying her to his bed. As they briefly broke apart, Isabella stretched her body out into a seductive pose.

Isabella moved her hand through her hair. 'That's the Baljeet I imagine you save for everyone else, hmm? Can I see more of him?'

'Why of course.' Baljeet jumped on his bed and continued to make out, removing her bra in seconds. He took a moment to marvel at the sight of her breasts.

'I see you're impressed.'

'I knew it was not just the push up bra. These are among the finest breasts I have ever had the privilege of experiencing.'

'Say, it looks like your pants are barely holding yourself in. Let me take care of that.' Isabella pulled off Baljeet's pants and removed his underwear, freeing his penis.

Baljeet responded by pulling hers off, and immediately took the chance to feel her butt. Isabella moaned again before they continued to make out.

After a few minutes, Baljeet felt Isabella's mouth over his dick. He shuddered as her mouth bobbed over it and she gave slow licks. She then teased his dick with her breasts and even let Baljeet brush it up against her body. It didn't take long for Baljeet to soon ejaculate, covering Isabella's torso in his juices.

'Oh my gosh, Isabella, I am so sorry! I do not usually cum this early,' Baljeet said. 'I hope I haven't ruined the night for you.'

'I expected this. I wanted you to relax a bit first before we get to the main show. I wanted to help get a head start of your catharsis with me.'

'But what shall we do now?'

'Let's have a bath. I want you to clean me personally. I want you to feel my body up close and personal. Do whatever you want.'

Baljeet then took Isabella to his bath, and when it filled and was prepared with a bath bomb, he took Isabella in and began scrubbing her clean. They didn't talk much, but Isabella found herself relaxing in Baljeet's arms as he cleaned her. Baljeet began to fondle her again, with Isabella sighing as he massaged her body and played with her breasts.

When Baljeet felt ready again, the duo exited the bath and dried themselves before returning to the bedroom. They simply looked each other in the eyes, holding each other before moving into another kiss. Baljeet then lay Isabella on her front and felt everything on her body. From massaging her feet to massaging and fondling with her butt, he took care in every action he made. He moved up to her back and rubbed and kissed it.

He sat down and pulled Isabella up to him. Sitting behind her, he let his penis reach her vagina. Isabella gave her body to him, letting him hold her as he got them into a rhythm of thrusting. Baljeet kissed her neck and played with her breasts, causing Isabella to barely hold herself together. Baljeet wrapped his arms around her stomach, watching her as she could feel the orgasm building inside of her.

Isabella removed herself from Baljeet. 'I'm not coming yet. I need to explore more of this sexy body of yours.'

'You are the one who wanted this, the pleasure is all mine,' Baljeet said.

Isabella kissed across Baljeet's body, going up from his thighs right to his neck. Baljeet wrestled to kiss her back, making the same movements she did. Just as he was about to reach her breasts, Isabella tackled him and put her vagina over his penis again. The duo tangled themselves into each other and rolled across the bed as their sex intensified. Isabella's moans encouraged Baljeet to thrust even harder into her, and when he began to moan himself, his hold on Isabella tightened.

Eventually they settled on Baljeet lying down with Isabella over him, the both of them getting louder as they continued to fuck. Eventually both Baljeet and Isabella reached their climax and collapsed onto the bed. Neither could do anything but smile.

'I never realised nerds could be this sexy,' Isabella said.

'You are one to talk. And I am not talking about Phineas,' Baljeet said.

'Are you calling me a nerd again?'

'Isabella, do you know why I loved you that much? You are not just confident, kind and beautiful, but I see a nerd in you. You were always studious and driven, when I saw just how confident and capable you were in literally everything, I could not resist the nerd aura you gave. I never knew anyone else who was as devoted to their work or studies as you were. Isabella, when I say you appear nerdy to me, I am complimenting you.'

Isabella smiled. 'Baljeet… I really never thought your feelings were that deep, even if it wasn't just about my looks. I hope I was never too hard on you, sorry if I was.'

'Isabella, you love Phineas, I always knew that was where your heart lied. I learned to deal with it. I never even considered you would ever do something like this.'

'Baljeet, you know something funny?'

'What?'

'I don't know if it's just the high after our sex, but I never actually expected to feel anything. I was originally doing this just for the patch and you, I mean, I think you could tell I was deliberately performing to get to you.'

Baljeet's voice lowered with bemusement. '…right.'

'And yet, from the moment we kissed, I couldn't help but feel sexually attracted to you. If there was a timeline where I never fell for Phineas or truly gave up on him, I could've been happy with you with more than just that. The way you described me and how I fit with you, I never even considered it.'

Baljeet stroked Isabella's hair. 'You can be polyamorous if you want.'

'I don't think that's for me, sorry. But look, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually really enjoyed this. I thought being demisexual meant I'd only love Phineas, but I guess you're a close enough friend to get to me as well. Even if I don't feel for you romantically, I'm not going to complain if you want more of this.'

Baljeet lifted Isabella's chin to directly face him. 'Isabella, I will leave that to you. I already have many proper relationships, after all. If you want to make time for me to have something new just tell me. No convoluted seduction schemes or last-minute planning, just arrange a time.'

'Yeah, sorry. I just have so many of these patches.'

Baljeet laughed. 'I guess I am not the only one working too hard.'

'Me, overworking myself? Don't be silly. This was clearly just a one-off screw up.'

'If you say so. Anyway, let me give you one last treat before we fall asleep together.'

Baljeet then kissed Isabella's chest, making his way to her nipples to suck on them. Isabella sighed as she felt her breasts sucked on, while Baljeet alternated every couple of minutes to give both of them love. Eventually, Isabella found her pleasure so heightened she experienced an orgasm with it. She began to fall asleep, but Baljeet made sure to give her some passionate kissing before she passed out. When Isabella fell asleep, her arms embraced Baljeet, and he did the same as he relaxed into his own slumber.

* * *

Baljeet awakened to still find Isabella resting with him. He continued to cuddle her until she woke up herself. The duo simply smiled at each other.

'Hey, Baljeet, before we go, and so you're not, well, distracted in class, why not one last round?'

'I have time.'

Baljeet found himself over Isabella this time, calmly having sex. They didn't do much with their bodies, simply embrace and fuck. They eventually came and Baljeet went to the shower. Isabella joined him, allowing them to clean each other before they both got ready.

'Guess this is it, huh?' Isabella said. 'Good luck with your classes today.'

'Thank you, Isabella. And this is only the end if you want it to be. If you want to have any more of this, just tell me. Even if it is just for another one of these patches.'

'I'll keep that in mind.'

As Isabella walked out, the duo smiled at each other. As Baljeet walked back inside to pack his things, he looked at the clock and went still.

'7:31? I am already a minute behind. If anything goes wrong, I am blaming her… even if that was a great night.'


End file.
